With the continuous development of technologies, mobile terminals such as smart phone, tablet computer are more and more popular. More and more functions of the mobile terminals also emerge. People can talk with each other, take pictures (or shoot videos), listen to music, play games and surf the Internet using the mobile terminal, which are very convenient.
Utilizing the camera function of the mobile terminal, people may shoot an object that he likes or requires very conveniently. For example, readers usually are not allowed to write on books in libraries or take the books home arbitrarily, and cannot tear down pages, either. Therefore, when reading books in libraries, readers may shoot pages of important contents using the camera function of the mobile terminal and save the shot pages in the mobile terminal for subsequent checking. Compared with hand-copy manner, the shooting of the important contents using the mobile terminal is more convenient and facilitates the operation of the user.
However, readers can only obtain images of the relevant pages through shooting the important contents. It is not explicit which contents in the image are those the user desires to record or mark, i.e., the requirement of the user for taking note on the contents of the book cannot be met by merely shooting the relevant page using the mobile terminal.
For another example, a user who cherishes books gets a new book. He does not want to write anything on the new book and hopes the new book to be clean, but he also wants to take notes on some exciting contents of the new book. At this time, the owner of the new book either writes on the new book against his will, or gives up the note on the exciting contents.
Even if the reader is allowed to write on the book to take notes, the reader has to open the book to check the note he has made. If the reader does not take the book with him, it is almost impossible to check the note he has made.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution to meet the requirement of people for taking note and facilitate user to check the note having been made.